


The Dating Game

by LapisLazuli13



Series: Jasico - My Guilty Pleasure [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry but this is kind of mutual pining, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Slow Build, Sweet, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: People say that the first person who falls in love loses the game.“If it’s true,…”, Jason thought, “… Then I lost… since the very beginning.”





	1. I need a boyfriend

##  _**Chapter 1: I need a boyfriend.** _

…

It all started with a message from Jason’s sister.

 **Big Sis** : _Hey Jace. Mom said that if you don’t come home this X-mas, she will make dad disown you. By the way, she wants to meet your girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whatever._

He stared at his phone screen for a solid moment before typed a reply.

 **Me** : _Since when did I have a gf/ bf?_

 **Big Sis** : _You don’t? That’s such a shame. Because you said you have a lover at the last time you called me. And I told mommy._

Jason grimmaced at the word _“mommy”_. It looked more like _mummy_ with him, seriously.

 **Me** : _Tell her that you’re wrong._

The reply was quick.

 **Big Sis** : _No, I can’t. Not sorry. Because Juno really wants to see you and your gf/ bf this X-mas. Don’t you dare leave me alone with her and dad for a whole week. I’ll kill you before New Year’s Eve._

Yeah. Thalia said that she’ll come home this year because it’s four years since the last time his family celebrated X-mas and New Year together. Their stepmother Juno’s definitely gonna go crazy.

 **Me** : _I won’t. You know I’ll never leave you. As you did when I was a child._

 **Big Sis** : _Don’t try to make me feel guilty. It’s years ago. Forget it because it doesn’t relate to anything we’re talking about. Bring your lover home._

Jason can imagine his sister was rolling her eyes while typing those words.

 **Me** : _Don’t you think she has her own life too?_

 _“Yes, my girlfriend has a life. The life that doesn’t include me because I don’t have any lover right now.”_ Jason thought when he clicked send.

 **Big Sis** : _So that’s a she. Convince her. Next year you can come to her home if you two are still a couple at this time._

 _“Ugh. I love Thalia, but sometimes she’s really a pain in the arse.”_ Jason sighed. He thought it’s time to ask his best friend for some help.

 ** _To:_** **_Repair boy_** : _Hey, wanna meet up? Got something to ask for your advice._

Leo’s reply was fast.

 **Repair boy** : _Sure. Loranella’s Ice Cream, 30 min._

Jason decided to stop messaging with his sister for some hours.

 ** _To: Big Sis:_** _I just assumed that’s a she. Gotta go. Talk to you later._

Then he turned off his phone.

…

“You’re so fucked up.” Leo accused when he took a big spoon of chocolate ice cream.

They’re sitting inside _Loranella’s Ice Cream_ , and their dishes were really delicious. But Jason wasn’t in the mood to notice it right now.

“I know. And the last thing I want is having you tell that to my face.” Jason scowled at his best friend. “Seriously, I’m asking for advice. What should I do?”

“Did you try to ask Piper?” Leo shrugged. “I know she is your ex, but you two have a mutual break-up, right? And she’s nice. Your stepmother will like her.”

“Yeah. Except for the part that Thalia knows her and I broke up months ago.”

 _“And they’re good friends. Thalia will kill me if I do something stupid again.”_ Jason thought to himself. His sister said that breaking up with Piper was a very foolish decision of his life.

“Percy? Or Annabeth?” Leo ate another big spoon of ice cream. Then he tried to steal some strawberry flavour one from Jason’s.

“Even Juno knows that they’re a couple for years.” Jason rolled his eyes. “And don’t mix those two flavours. They aren’t delicious together.”

“I don’t think so. And Will? Hm, not fine, you two barely know each other.” Leo suggested, but he declined it before Jason can say anything. “Reyna?”

“She’ll kill me if I tell her that.” Jason looked at his friend with an _are-you-serious_ expression.

“She’s a dangerous girl.” Leo nodded. “Hey! I know that’s crazy but have you ever thought about asking me to pretend as your boyfriend?”

“You do know that’s crazy?” Jason stared at his best friend. “No. Thalia knows you and I are best friends. She won’t buy it.”

“Does it have _anything_ that your sister _doesn’t know_ about your life?” Leo squinted his eyes.

“Uhm… yes?” Jason wasn’t sure. He talked with Thalia a lot and they had no secret between each other.

“Example please?” Leo finished his sundae with a satisfied grin.

“… Could you ignore it and focus on my problem please?” Jason sighed. His ice cream was melted, but he didn’t bother to care.

“Oh yeah. Little brother that can’t have a secret with his big sis.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Don’t. Please stop. I need advice. And a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. You can laugh at my face for the rest of your life later.” Jason raised both of his hands.

“Hm, we did mention Reyna, didn’t we?” Leo suddenly asked.

“Yes, we did. And no, she won’t agree to help me. I know that for sure.”

“I’m not talking about asking her to pretend as your girlfriend. Do you know that she has a friend that’s younger than her 3 years?”

“And what? Reyna has a lot of friends. But her friends aren’t mine. I can’t ask a barely stranger for this. It’s Christmas. Everybody has their family and friends to celebrate it together.” Jason sighed.

“No, I’m not talking about her normal friends. I think this special one won’t mind if you ask him about coming to your house and pretending to be your boyfriend.”

“Could I ask why?” Jason was curious.

“You’d better ask him directly.” Leo shrugged. “Do you want me to call Reyna?”

“… Do I have another choice?”

“Good. Wait a minute.” Leo grinned and pulled out his phone, started dialing Reyna’s number.

…

Reyna agreed to let Jason meet her younger friend at her house this night. 10 P.M at night.

“Do you live with him?” Jason asked when he sat up on her couch. Reyna scowled at him.

“Why do you think like that?”

“Because it’s 10 P.M. Isn’t it abnormal for a boy and a girl to meet up this late?”

“This meeting has three people.” Reyna didn’t bother to look at the blond when she was busy with the coffee making machine. “And he has a night-shift today. It should be ended at 11 P.M but he said that his manager agreed to let him come home earlier. You’re lucky.”

“If you say so.” Jason sighed. “Do you think he will agree to help me? I don’t even know him.”

“He’d better not.” Reyna stared at Jason. “But I can’t tell. You need to ask him by yourself.”

“Both you and Leo have the same tone when talking about him.” Jason commented. “It makes me feel like he’s so mysterious. And quite dangerous.”

“He is.” Reyna confirmed. “I’m done. You can make your own coffee, you already knew how to use this machine.”

“Thanks, Reyna.” Jason nodded.

They didn’t say anything to each other after that and fell into a silent atmosphere. It wasn’t really comfortable for Jason, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

About twenty minutes later, Reyna’s door clicked.

“Reyna, I’m here.” A boy stepped in and greeted the black-haired girl. She stood up and walked to the door.

“Nice to meet you, Nico.” She hugged him. That made Jason noticed. Reyna rarely hugs anyone. This boy must be special to her.

“Is he the friend you told me about?” Nico returned her embrace and asked when she released him.

“Jason Grace. An idiot.” Reyna snorted.

“I don’t think you’ll befriend with an idiot.” Nico smiled. “Anyway, let me talk to him.”

“Alright.” Reyna nodded and walked back to her spot. Nico made himself a cup of coffee before joined them to sit at the living room’s table.

“Could you introduce yourself a little bit?” Nico asked Jason.

“Hi. My name is Jason Grace, I’m 19 years old.” Jason was a bit nervous when Nico’s dark eyes looked at his blue ones. This boy had such deep and sharp black eyes, like bottomless abyss that can capture someone’s soul if they look into it long enough. “I’m Reyna’s friend, and today I’m here for asking you to do me a favour.”

“Reyna already told me your problem.” Nico nodded. “Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you.”

Jason noticed that this boy might not be American like him. Nico had a slight accent when he spoke, and his last name was clearly not English. But he possessed such a mellifluous voice, and Jason can’t help but immediately like it.

“Nice to meet you too.” Jason tried to make a friendly smile. “I’m aware that you and I barely know each other, and I’m asking for such a ridiculous request, but I really have no choice left. I accidentally told my sister that I have a lover, then she threats to kill me if I don’t come home this X-mas, and my scary stepmother really wants to see my girlfriend or boyfriend, or she will make my dad disown me. Not that I care about the disowning part, but I don’t want to leave my sister alone with my parents for a whole week. Maybe two weeks.”

“Your life is a mess.” Nico raised an eyebrow at Jason.

“I know. I’m really screwed up, aren’t I?” Jason sighed. “Look, I know that you have no obligation or responsibility to help me, but I’m really…”

“Have you ever tried the online dating?” Nico interrupted Jason.

“… No. Why should I?” The blond blinked. Yeah, why didn’t he think about that before? That can save a lot of awkward time asking his friends and having Leo laughed in his face.

“You haven’t?” Nico shook his head why a smile appeared on his face. “Now I understand why Reyna called you an idiot.”

“I haven’t, but I don’t trust totally stranger on the Internet.” Jason explained. “They could be anything: mass murder, serial killer, drug dealer, child molester… I don’t want to risk mine and my family’s life.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Nico shrugged. “But you know, I’m merely a stranger to you too. Do you trust me enough to ask me to do this for you?”

“You’re Reyna friend.” Jason immediately replied. “She’s a dependable friend, and I trust both her and her choices of friends.”

“… You may be a fool, but you’re really good with words.” Nico smiled. “I’m interested. Tell me more about your problem, please.”

Jason can clearly see the frown between Reyna’s eyebrows, but he decided to ignore it. “That’s the beginning of the story…”

…

Nico agreed to help him.

Jason heavily sighed with relief when the younger boy nodded. “Okay, I can help you. Only about two weeks, right?”

“Nico, you don’t really…” Reyna’s voice was full of concern, but Nico smiled at her.

“I can take care of myself, Reyna. And it’s not like I have any place to spend my X-mas. That request sounds interesting enough.”

“You don’t need to say that.” Reyna scowled at him. “You always have me.”

“I know, and I love you and how you care about me. But seriously, this is my choice. And I decide to help Jason. He is your friend too, isn’t he? Friends are supposed to help each other.”

“If you say so.” Reyna sighed then turned her head to Jason. “I can’t make decision for Nico, but I have to say that I’m not exactly happy with this. You’d better not hurt him or I’ll make sure that nobody can find your dead corpse after I give you a brutal murder.”

“… I know.” Jason gulped. Gods, Leo was bloody right about the part Reyna’s a dangerous girl.

“Well, I think it’s enough for today.” Nico smiled at her. “I need to come home. Good night.”

“Are you sure? It’s very dark outside.” Reyna’s voice was soft when she talked to Nico. “Do you want to stay here tonight? My guess room is always clean and ready.”

“Thanks, but you don’t need to do that.” Nico nodded. “I can walk home by myself. It’s quite near here.”

“I can drive you home if you want.” Jason suggested.

Nico looked at him suspiciously.

“I have a car. And I’ve got a lisence eighteen months ago. It’s no big deal.” Jason shrugged.

“… Sure.” Nico agreed with the blond after a while. “Goodbye, Reyna.”

“Be careful, you two.” She nodded when she walked them to the door.

…

“So, how long have you known her?” Jason asked when he and Nico got into his car.

“A few years ago.” Nico shrugged. “Turn left at the next crossroads.”

“Ok.” Jason nodded. “It’s strange. I know she has a lot of friends, but we are friends for years and I knew all of her longtime friends. Just… I don’t even know a single thing about you, and now you’re my boyfriend for two weeks.”

“Life is strange sometimes.” Nico agreed with him. “Hm, I’m not surprised about you not knowing me. Reyna is quite overprotective of me, I think. She treats me like her little precious brother. Not that I complain, but sometimes it could be a little bit uncomfortable. I’m nearly 16 years old and I can take care of myself.”

“I have an older sister too.” Jason laughed. “I know how you feel.”

“Your sister seems to know a lot of your life.” Nico rolled his eyes. “Do you think we can lie to her that easily? We don’t even have friendly physical contacts. Not yet. And I’m not sure about the public display of affection part.”

“I haven’t asked about PDA.” Jason shrugged. “Just… try to be natural, I think?”

“Your life is really a mess.” Nico sighed. “Hey, stop. It’s my house.”

Jason stopped before a quite big gate.

“Oh, you live here? It’s not far from my house.” Jason asked when Nico opened his car’s door and stepped out. “And wow, your house is enormous.”

“Yeah. Thank for the ride.” Nico nodded. “I should invite you in and do some stuff, but it’s too late for a visit. And I think you have enough caffeine for today. So I’ll give you my phone number instead. You can call me tomorrow to start to prepare for your home trip.”

“Sure.” Jason nodded. They exchanged their phone numbers and Nico waved his hand as a goodbye before turned his back and walked to the door.

 

On the way driving to his apartment, Jason sighed countless times. This Christmas will definitely be a hard time for him.

…

**_End chapter 1._ **


	2. Preparing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason meet up some times to prepare for their fake relationship.

##  _**Chapter 2: Preparing time.** _

…

“Are you sure you want to help me?” Jason questioned when he and Nico met up at a coffee shop in afternoon, the next day after their first time met each other. “You know, you don’t really have to…”

“Do you need me to write and sign a contract for this?” Nico snorted. “I’m a law student. I can make a labor contract for you in 30 minutes.”

“No, thanks.” Jason shook his head. “Let’s start. Tell me more about yourself. You know, the first step is getting to know each other.”

“We’re not in a damn blind date.” Nico rolled his eyes. “I’d rather fake an entirely new identity for this thing. You don’t need to get to know me. I don’t want to know more about you either.”

Jason didn’t know how to say with this comment. That kid was hard to understand, really. He sighed and decided to study Nico’s appearance instead.

Last night was late. And he was in a hurry. He didn’t pay much attention to Nico, but today’s different. The light in the coffee shop was bright. And the boy in front of him was pretty.

Yeah, Nico was pretty. Jason didn’t think about the word handsome. Pretty or beautiful was more accurate to describe Nico’s appearance. The boy had such delicate features: long feathery black hair, big and deep eyes with the color of very dark chocolate brown. Curved lips with the faintest tone of pink. High cheekbones and porcelain white skin. His body frame was smaller than Jason’s. And all his boyish features made him look like he was in his pre-teen stage. Or, technically, almost a child.

Jason calmly reminded himself that Nico’s 16 years old now. His appearance made him look younger. It didn’t make Jason a criminal for dating a minor. They weren’t even a real couple, for God’s sake.

“Are you going to say anything or just keep staring at me like that?” The raven-haired boy hissed. He was quite irritated, and Jason immediately apologized for his action.

“Sorry. I’m just thinking… Really, nothing. You said that you don’t want to know more about me so I have nothing to say now.”

“Can’t believe I agreed to spend almost a month to pretend that I’m dating this idiot.” Nico mumbled while stirring his cappuccino with the straw.

“I’m still here, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Jason took a sip from his cup. Seriously, the black tea macchiato in here was way too tasty. He definitely will come back to this coffee shop.

“Alright. Your request, your choices. Let’s start with some dumb questions about the basic information.” Nico rolled his eyes. “I already knew your name and age. So, level of education?”

“… A sophomore at College.” Jason blinked. “Major in Politics and Social Education.”

“I’m a sophomore too. So technically you and I are same-year friends.” Nico grinned. “As I said, my major is Law. Criminal Law, to be more specific. But I’m quite good at other areas too.”

“… You’re not 18. Not yet.” Jason looked at the other with skeptical eyes.

“I skipped some years, dumbass.” The black-haired boy smirked. “Your ambitions for the future in your career?”

“… Am I answering questions from a human resource manager? Last time I checked, I’m not in a job interview.” Jason crossed his arms and looked at the other boy with amusement in his voice.

“Sorry. Occupational disease.” Nico nodded. “To be honest, I don’t have the vaguest idea about how to do small talk. I suck at social skills.”

“… And I’m here thinking I’m the more awkward person in this conversation.”

“We’re equally bad in this situation.” Nico agreed with him. “I’ll help you in making your life a bigger mess than it is now.”

 _“Oh. My. Gods.”_ Jason wanted to hit his head on the table right now.

…

Nico didn’t need to fake a whole new identity for the role “Jason’s boyfriend”. They decided the fewer lies they need to make, the easier this could be.

So, there was the basic information of their fake relationship after three days they worked together, with the help from Piper and Leo: They met through a mutual friend _(Reyna)_ at a party _(whichever that imaginary party was about)_ and they immediately liked each other. They went to about six dates before officially became a couple _(the details of those dates were already written down: They included one movie, two coffee dates, a date at the amusement park, and two other at the library – in whichever college or place. They can decide it later)_. They’re dating for two months now, and they’re happy with each other. Other personal information about Nico could depend on himself.

“I think it’s good enough.” Jason commented when looking at the list they made.

“Yeah, if only we burn or destroy this paper before we come to your house and let your sister find out this stupid situation.” Nico stared at the list on the blond’s hand. “Are you trying to mesmerize this list right now?”

“Yes, I am.” Jason nodded. He knew he’s such a dork sometimes, but he couldn’t help it.

Nico rolled his eyes. “You’re way too serious about this, and you’re the one who said that we can just act natural. How ironic.”

“Acting natural doesn’t mean every time we tell different stories that we can make up at this moment.” Jason shrugged. “We need some solid bases.”

“Whatever.” Nico tilted his head while hugging a cushion on Jason’s sofa. The other can’t help but notice how cute the black-haired boy was with this simple action. “Can we talk about the physical contacts part now?”

“Sure. What’s your limit?” Jason smiled. “If you can, give me a list of _Do_ and _Don’t_.”

“I won’t.” Nico grumbled. “I’m fine with holding hands and some quick kisses on the cheeks. Can’t promise about other stuff.”

“That’s good enough for me now.” Jason nodded and gave Nico his hand. “Can I have a try?”

The smaller boy looked at Jason with an _are-you-serious_ look, but then he sighed and took his hand anyway.

Nico’s fingers slowly entwined with Jason’s, his body temperature was slightly colder than normal. But the action sent an electric shock down the blond’s spine. He jolted and quietly winced.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked, his voice had a faint tone of concern. “Is my hand too cold to you?”

“I’m good.” Jason shook his head. The first moment they touched each other made him felt that he never wanted to let go of Nico’s hand. He didn’t know why he felt this way just by holding the other boy’s hand. He has never ever had this feeling with anyone before.

The blond thought that he shouldn’t think too much about it right now. They had other stuff that needed to be done.

“You said that your name is Jason Grace, and you have an older sister.” Nico suddenly asked. “Your father isn’t Jupiter Grace the businessman, is he?”

“Yeah.” Jason blinked. “Do you know my father?”

“… Not in person.” Nico sighed. “But that’s quite a problem. Because of that, my name isn’t Nico di Angelo now. It’s Nicolas Stillwell. You can call me Nick.”

“… But why?” Jason didn’t understand.

“We both agree that my personal information depends on me. Just accept it.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“… Okay, Nick.” Jason didn’t have another choice so he nodded.

“Good. I think everything is alright now. We should have at least two or three meetings before we come to your house. To practice something for our relationship. We need to be as natural as possible.”

“Sure. Your place or mine?” Jason questioned.

“Yours is fine. Two others in some coffee shops or we can have an actual date in the library, or watch a movie together. I don’t mind.” Nico smiled. “Sorry, we shouldn’t come to my house. My butler and the chauffeur could question something. I don’t want my father know the real reason I won’t come home this X-mas.”

Jason tried not to notice how Nico’s facial features had a striking resemblance to an angel when he smiled.

“So you do have a family to spend time with in holidays.” Jason shook his head. “Why don’t you…”

“Same question for you, when you said that your family hasn’t celebrated Christmas and New Year’s Eve together for 4 years.” Nico scowled at him. “Don’t ask questions about my personal life.”

“… I’m sorry. Sure. I won’t do it again.” The blond nodded.

“Thanks.” Nico sighed. “Actually, my own life isn’t too different from you. It’s a mess. And my father already disowned me once. We do have a good relationship now, though. He doesn’t care about me and I don’t bother him with anything since I have a part-time job and I can pay my own tuition fees.”

“I don’t think just a part-time job can pay all those fees.” Jason looked at the black-haired boy skeptically, but on the other hand, he admired this boy’s independence.

“Yes, if you work for an extreme wealthy software company. Of course, the job is hard and full of pressure. Sometimes I can’t come home until I finish my work.” Nico sighed. “And even I can earn a good amount of money now, it’s still not enough for both fees and bills if I want to live in my own apartment. And the more important part is I’m not 18 yet, so I’m basically still stuck in my father’s house for about 2 years more.”

“It’s still impressive. But I think you said your major is Law.” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t say all I can do is just reading some laws and judgments or writing contracts.” Nico smirked. “I skipped at least three years to be a sophomore now, I already told you.”

“You’re such a smart cookie.” Jason agreed. “Why don’t you study something more difficult? Like medical stuff?”

“I don’t really like the idea of being a doctor. I only enjoy cutting people and it’s kind of illegal.” Nico shrugged. “Unless I could be a forensic expert. But I think dealing with dead people isn’t something I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“Sounds reasonable enough.” Jason laughed. “Though I’m a little bit scared when you said you enjoy cutting people.”

“It was a joke. But for your informantion, I share the same interest with Reyna in this kinda scary stuff.” Nico said while stirring his coffee with the spoon. “It’s too sweet. Can we switch our drinks?”

“You don’t say.” Jason shuddered. “She is the type of person that can throw a dagger at someone if they piss her off. And sure, give me your cup.”

Nico exchanged his cup with Jason. “This is better. And I’m glad you know that.” The younger boy smirked. “So don’t try to do stupid things. She is quite overprotective of me.”

“Didn’t know you like the bitter taste. And I won’t. I’m not planning on hurting you.” Jason smiled.

“You should make sure she knows that.” Nico laughed at him. “And it’s late. I need to get ready for my night shift.” He stood up from the sofa and stretched his arms. “See you tomorrow.”

“Sure. Be careful on your way to go home.” Jason smiled at the raven-haired boy.

…

**_End chapter 2._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fiction is starting to be longer than I planned...


	3. On the way to come home.

##  _**Chapter 3: On the way to come home.** _

…

“We will take a flight?” Nico stared at the blond. He was sitting on the bed in Jason’s room when they’re preparing for the trip two days later. Today he wore a loose grey hoodie with white zigzag patterns, a pair of black jeans as tight as usual, and his hair was tied up in a small ponytail.

“My family has a house in another state,” Jason shrugged while folding a pair of dark blue jeans. “What? You have motion sickness or jet-lagging?”

“None of them,” Nico sighed, shaking his head slightly. “I just don’t like planes. Long story.”

“I won’t ask,” Jason promised. “But we can’t take the train or car. It’s only cheaper for some dozens of dollars, but it costs too much time and it’s more uncomfortable.”

“I know. So, airport.” Nico nodded, didn’t look too enthusiastic. “I don’t like this place either.”

“Is there anything that you like?” Jason questioned, his voice had a slight tone of amusement and curiosity. He was picking some other clothes for their trip. It’s quite warmer in California during this month than New York, so he didn’t really need too much winter clothes. He decided to put the knitted woolen blue and white scarf back to his drawer.

“I’m sure it’s a shorter list than things I dislike.” The raven-haired boy snorted while watching Jason tried to cram his stuff into a grey-silver case.

“I’m dating a grumpy teenager.” Jason sighed theatrically and faked a sad face when he finally could close his case. It was a little bit heavy and maybe exceed the maximum weight for hand luggage, but Jason thought he could still easily carry it with him to the plane.

“And I’m in a relationship with a dork for two months now. Equally bad.” Nico scrunched his nose and pointed out. Jason lifted his head up and looked at him, then they stared at each other for a solid moment before both of them burst into a laugh.

“This’s gonna be fun,” Jason sat down to his bed and reached his hand to take Nico’s. “Just relax.” The fingers on his other hand slowly stroked the dark-eyed boy’s knuckles.

“… You like holding my hands?” Nico gazed at their entwined fingers. It’s the fourth day since the first time they held hands, and the blond seemed to do it whenever he could. The younger boy wasn’t really bothered by that action, but it did feel kind of strange for him. He wasn’t a big fan of physical contacts anyway.

“It’s normal for a couple,” Jason shrugged, didn’t intend to let go of the other’s hand. “But I don’t deny it. This feels nice. But if you don’t like…”

“Not really. I guess it’s okay,” Nico slightly shook his head, surprised at himself when he found out that he truly didn’t mind it too much. “And I figure out that you’re not bothered by my natural cold body temperature.”

“Not at all,” The blond smiled warmly at Nico, his white teeth were really distracting. “Actually I’m sort of liking it, the low temperature of your hand is quite comfortable for me. And your skin is soft. Your hands are smaller than mine, but they fit together quite well.”

“If you say so. Just don’t turn this into a habit,” Nico’s eyes scrutinized the other for five seconds while trying to figure out whatever the hidden meaning behind Jason’s words before he sighed and decided to just drop the topic. “We’ll only date for about two weeks. We’re not even a real couple.”

“Okay.” Jason smiled, tried to hide his disappointment, even though he was a little bit sad about this fact. Nico and him were barely just friends, after all. He tightened his grip around the other boy’s hand.

It really felt nice holding Nico’s hand like this. Jason can’t promise about not making this a habit. He already loved it now, and he thought he can do it every day without getting bored.

That was really an uncanny thought at this moment. He probably should stop dwelling in his own imagination right now.

“You said that you’re okay with some quick pecks on the cheeks, right?” Jason suddenly asked in an attempt to change the subject in his mind. “How about hugs?”

“Actually I’m not fond of any kind of physical contacts at all,” Nico looked straight into Jason’s electric blue eyes, some unreadable expressions ghostly crossed over his face. “But I can try. I think quick hugs are alright. Just don’t do it too much and give me a warning before touching me.”

“I will. So, can I give you an embrace now?” Jason nodded, and when Nico looked at him skeptically, he added in. “Just a quick one, and only if you’re comfortable with it, of course.”

“… Sure.” Nico finally agreed and Jason released the other boy’s hand, then opened his arms, waiting for the raven-haired boy.

Nico hesitated for a moment before slowly moved closer to Jason’s body. The blond wrapped his strong arms around the other’s waist and tightened his grip.

“You’re so skinny. Your waist can fit into one of my arms.” Jason chuckled lightly.

“Your body is just too big,” Nico snorted in annoyance. “Hey, don’t place your chin on top of my head. I don’t need you giant to remind me that I’m shorter than you several inches.”

“I think I like this position,” Jason ignored Nico’s complain, relaxed his muscles and smiled. “Your hair smells nice. It’s like… cinnamon and mint choco, I think?”

“Yeah. Hey, don’t do that!” Nico almost yelled when Jason buried his face into his dark locks. “And you can release me now. It’s not a quick hug anymore.”

“Sorry, your hair is just too fluffy,” Jason slowly loosened his arms. His smile faded away while studying Nico’s expression. The smaller boy frowned and retreated from him right after he was released. He was clearly uncomfortable. “I’m sorry. I overstepped your boundaries, didn’t I? I won’t do that again if you don’t want me to, I promise.”

“Okay, remember to keep your promise.” Nico scrutinized the blond’s face for 5 seconds before slightly nodded. “Don’t hold me for too long. I’m not a fan of physical contacts, I already told you.”

“Alright.” Jason agreed, he really didn’t want to make Nico upset, especially because of him. He made a mental note to remember that.

“Are you done with your luggage?” Nico asked in an attempt to change the awkward atmosphere.

“Almost,” Jason checked his hand-written list. “I might need something else, but they’re not really important. How about you?”

“I’m done packing since last night,” Nico smirked. “I don’t have too much stuff, so it’s simple to decide which things I’ll pick up with me.”

“So both of us are ready to go,” Jason nodded. “We still have two days. Do you want to come early or we’ll keep the previous schedule?”

“Nah, I don’t want to change too many things,” Nico shooked his head. “How about we staying here for two more days and going for a real date? We can practice one or two things on our fake dates list.”

“Sounds good, I agree,” Jason nodded. “Your idea your pick, okay?”

“Okay,” Nico smiled at the blond. “Give me some minutes to make my choice.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. When Nico was thinking, Jason decided to spend time observing him. Not that he never looked at the smaller boy, it’s just… the blond thought he didn’t have enough time to enjoy the beauty in front of him. The other boy was truly a breath-taking creature as if God made him on the day he felt most comfortable.

“How about a movie date?” Nico finally said after five minutes of silence. “You can pick the movie, I don’t really know what they’re promoting at the cinema this time.”

“Sure.” Jason almost beamed at the thought of having a proper date with Nico, even though it’s just for the pretend relationship.

…

Jason ended up choosing a Christmas romance movie. Cliché, yeah, sue him for that, but he still thought it’s better than a non-existent plot and poorly-written script action movie, or some terrifying scenes of the latest horror movie, or the too immature animation.

They were holding hands during the movie, and none of them was willing to let go of the other’s hand. They didn’t really remember the movie, it was cheesy and romantic and something like that after all, but the feeling of sitting next to each other in a comfortable silence was really nice and they’re both agree that they should do this again if they could have time.

…                        

**_End chapter 3._ **


	4. Meeting Jason’s family.

##  **_Chapter 4: Meeting Jason’s family._ **

…

The flight was surprisingly pleasant. It was delayed for two hours due to bad weather, but overall it was fine. Nico was asleep during their flight and Jason was okay with it, because the other’s sleeping face was really cute. He took some pictures and made sure that Nico would never find them. Jason didn’t want to delete those memories even just a little bit.

The first meeting with his sister was good, too.

…

“So, that’s your boyfriend, huh?” Thalia grinned mischievously at her little brother, even though to be honest, Jason wasn’t physically that _little_. “I thought it was a she.”

“I said that was just an assumption.” The blond shrugged at his sister.

Nico noticed the only same thing about appearance they had in common was those vivid electric blue eyes. He admitted that Jason’s eyes were very beautiful. Thalia’s looked cooler and slightly wider, but they both had captivating eyes.

“And why did you need to assume that when you already have a boyfriend at this moment?” Thalia squinted her eyes. The cerulean color made her eyes look more dangerous and cold.

“I just want to make a surprise.” Jason lied. Thalia rolled her eyes.

“Well, you’re kind of a bad liar, Jace. But your boyfriend is really cute, so I’ll forgive you this time for his sake.”

Nico blushed at her comment when Jason stared at her. “I thought you don’t care about men and you never want to get married?”

“Duh, I’m abstinent, not blind. I still have eyes to look at beauties and I recognize one when I see it,” she winked. “Your boyfriend is hella adorable, Jace. What’s his name again?”

“Nico… Nicolas,” Jason almost forgot Nico’s fake identity, but the black-haired boy subtly glared at him so he added in. “Nicolas Stillwell.”

“Glad to meet you, Nicolas,” Thalia smiled widely. “I’m Thalia Grace.”

“Nice to meet you too, miss Grace… Or should I just call you Thalia?” Nico smiled back at her shyly, he said it with a perfect American accent. Jason restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Nico was a good actor. Definitely better than him.

“Oh, don’t need to be too formal. Thalia is fine,” the girl waved her hand. “Is this the first time you’re here, Nicolas?”

“Yes,” Nico nodded. He was lying, but of course, nobody knew that except him. “I’m kind of excited about this city, but I’m a little bit nervous meeting Jason’s family.”

“Oh, so let me show you around first,” Thalia grinned. “Things will get better when you know something about this lovely city and my not-so-lovely stepmother then.”

“I’m glad to accept that chance.” Nico almost beamed and in one second, Jason truly believed he was really excited to go with Thalia. But when he took Nico’s hand, he realized the other was slightly trembling. _He is uncomfortable_ , Jason thought and grabbed his hand a little bit tighter. He really wanted to kiss Nico’s forehead right now and tell him everything will be alright, but he didn’t want to make him freak out either.

…

The short tour with Thalia was quite pleasant too. Thalia grinned every time she saw Jason was holding Nico’s hand, but she didn’t comment anything. Nico seemed interested and excited about almost everything with genuine expressions so Thalia was smiled during their trip. She flashed Jason a thumb up when Nico went into a changing room to try on a hoodie that she picked up for him as a gift. Jason didn’t answer her and she elbowed him quite hard.

When it’s 5 P.M, Thalia glanced at her phone screen and sighed. “Time to come home, kids. Jace, our lovely stepmother will go crazy if we refuse to eat dinner at home tonight.”

“I’m more than ready to buy some takeaway and find a public place to sit down and eat,” Jason frowned. “Sure, let’s come home. Home _sweet_ home.”

“You’re not so talented in being sarcastic, Jace. Don’t try too hard.” She teased him with a playful grin on her lips.

“You’re nobody to judge, Thal.”

***

It took Nico only 5 minutes to decide that Thalia was the only member of Jason family – except Jason, of course – that he liked.

Juno greeted them with a scowl on her face and a super disapproving look. When she turned around, Jason mumbled with him, _“She always looks like that, don’t worry.”_ but to be honest, it didn’t help anything at all.

When preparing for the dinner, the older woman only questioned Thalia about her life and Jason about school, and completely ignored the existence of Nico. The black-haired boy started to think maybe that’s better for him. She chose to not acknowledge his presence? Fine with him, it wasn’t the first time he blended with the shadows and background anyway. Nico has perfected the art of hiding since he was twelve.

“She saves the interrogation for you till dad comes home,” Thalia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re getting closer to the bunch of reasons why I don’t want to come here on holidays.”

“Thanks for warning me,” Nico nodded at her even though he’s silently screaming inside. Maybe agreeing to help Jason was a bad idea after all. “So far you’re the only member of this family that I like.”

“Hey, what about me?!” Jason elbowed him playfully, and Nico couldn’t tell the hurtful expression just crossed his face was his true feeling or just an act.

“You’re my boyfriend. That’s the difference.” Nico grimaced at him when Juno finally told them to sit down.

The front door opened and a man stepped inside. Juno walked out of the dining room and from the corner of his eye, Nico can see she gave the man a kiss and smiled at him so sweetly. He rolled his eyes, a familiar feeling appeared in his chest. That’s exactly how Persephone, his stepmother acts around his father. Sickening sweet and grossly intimate, that’s all.

Jupiter came into the dining room after Juno took his coat and his briefcase then brought them to the home office. He cleared his throat and both Jason and Thalia mumbled _“Hello, father,”_ while Nico was silent for five seconds before introducing himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Grace. My name is Nicolas Stillwell, and I’m Jason’s boyfriend.”

“I see,” Jupiter just slightly nodded at him, but his piercing blue eyes were scrutinizing him like he’s a bad debt that the man was more than willing to get rid of. “How is school, Jason?”

“Good,” Jason smiled at his father, but Nico could tell that he’s faking it. His eyes weren’t sparkling with genuine happiness as the way he smiled at him. “I had a hard time with a subject at the beginning, but now everything it’s okay.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Even though the man’s voice was monotonous, Nico still can hear that deep down, he didn’t really care about what Jason just said. “And you, Thalia? How’s your life now? Still traveling continuously, I guess?”

“I have a busy life,” Thalia shrugged. “Can’t help it.”

Juno chose this moment to reappeared inside the room and sat down next to her husband. She kept a small smile on her face, but everytime her eyes glanced at Nico, her facial expression hardened and became more stoic. Nico tried so hard to not glare back at her like he usually did with strangers that he didn’t like. A silent warning to tell them to back off, but he doubted that it could work with Juno or Jupiter. The man possessed the scariest blue eyes that he’s ever seen, but the color was eerily similar to Jason’s eyes. They’re related by blood after all, but Nico thought he liked Jason’s eyes more. They’re warmer and more lively, and the most important part was they would never observe him with such an intense look like what Jupiter’s doing now.

“You said what’s your name again, boy?” Jupiter opened his mouth and Nico restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“It’s Nicolas Stillwell, sir.”

“And who’s your father? I’m afraid that I’m not familiar with your last name.”

“He’s just a teacher, sir. Working with high school students, and living a normal life. I think I have nothing much to tell you about him.” Nico offered the man a faint smile.

“Hmm.” Jupiter just nodded, but his face showed no emotion so Nico didn’t know did he believe him or not. It didn’t really matter, though. Nico was secretive about his real life so only a few people knew who his dad was. He doubted that Jupiter knew his dad had him as a son too.

“Why and when did you two meet?” Juno asked the first question of the interrogation and Jason couldn’t be more grateful that they prepared for that before. He started to tell the perfect story that they created and sometimes when he stopped or forgot some details, Nico would find them in for him.

Juno didn’t comment anything about their story, but she didn’t look like she had any suspicion either. And because it came from her so it probably meant good. They passed the first round.

Nico was glad when the dinner finally came to its end. It’s only one hour and the food was good, but he still felt like a day just passed. Gods, how will he endure the entire holiday here if the first day already had that much pressure?

Meeting with Jason’s family was a bad, bad idea.

Jason seemed like he can understand how Nico’s feeling, so he took the black-haired boy’s hand and started to gently stroke it, trying to reassure the younger boy. Nico inhaled deeply and flashed Jason a smile.

“It will be fine,” Jason told him, his voice was so small and it’s like he’s convincing himself the same thing. “We will be fine. Believe me, Nico… Nicolas. It’s fine.”

“Alright, I believe you, you dork.” Nico shook his head slightly, but it was like an endearing action more than a disagreeing one.

 _Endearing_. The word echoed inside Nico’s mind like a boisterous bell ring. He didn’t know how should he react to it, so he opted to ignore the entire meaning hidden after that. He might have to deal with the consequence later, but he couldn’t care less.

…

**_End of chapter 4._ **


End file.
